Wrought iron is a somewhat confusing term that refers to both a type of metal and a process of formation. More traditionally, wrought iron is a variety of iron, with additives that make it twistable with a low corrosion rate. Often, the term “wrought iron,” refers to a forged (not truly wrought) iron that resembles the former in appearance, but is made out of steel. This decorative iron creates reproductions for patio furniture, window screens, and custom fencing.
Authentic wrought iron differs from steel in that it is impregnated with tiny slivers of iron silicate known as “slag.” When distributed as fibres, the slag changes the chemical properties of the iron enough to create a new and beneficial metal. Wrought iron is valued for strength under tensile pressure, resistance to corrosion, malleability, and how well it keeps a finish. Most metals, when corroding, exhibit ugly patches of discolored rust. But wrought iron distributes the rust into a beautiful dappled coppery or brownish finish that appeals to people's sense of age.
In the design world, “wrought iron” increasingly refers to a style of metalwork that hearkens back to the heyday of scrolls and curlicues from the Iron Age through Medieval times and into the Protestant Reformation. These ornamental items are distinguished by their twists and turns that give them an attractive shape. Inexpensive accessories, such as candleholders, lamps, and plant stands decorate many contemporary homes.
Wrought iron typically contains:    (1). Iron, alloyed (combined) with,    (2). Less than 0.03% carbon.True wrought iron forges well, can be easily bent hot or cold and can be welded. “Wrought iron” is currently used to refer to almost any malleable low carbon steel.
In order to form decorative twists and curves in wrought iron plate or rod, it is quite important to provide consistency in the twisting and the radius of the curve such that the finished product is aesthetically appealing. Thus, incomplete twists, or curves with different radii can provide a product which is not very visually appealing.
It is known to curve or twist wrought iron rods or plates using a hammer and some form of anvil. However, this requires a high degree of accuracy and expertise in order to provide consistency in the curve radii and the like.
The present invention is directed to a simple tool which does not need any moving parts and which has a particular design to enable iron rods or plates (typically about 10 mm) to be accurately and repeatedly able to be twisted or curved. FIG. 14 of the present invention illustrates an array of products that can be obtained using the tool which is the subject of the present invention.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.